el chico nuevo
by Zable-Z
Summary: alguien nuevo llega a pueblo paleta, alguien que traerá algunos problemas, soluciones y confundirá el corazón de la dexholder de cabello dorado.
1. Chapter 1

Nos encontramos en la región de Kanto, específicamente en pueblo paleta, lugar que vio nacer a las leyendas, era un día hermoso, el sol del atardecer iluminaba el bosque verde, bosque en el cual Yellow se encontraba recogiendo bayas junto a su fiel compañera chuchu.

Esta servirá para buterfree, ¡oh!, esa le encanta a los tauros-dice viendo una gran baya morada mientras intenta estirarse, tratando de alcanzar la baya que se encontraba en un árbol, después de dar un par de saltitos y no alcanzarla…

Chuchu ¿puedes bajarla por mí?-el pokemon eléctrico sube por el árbol, y toma la baya, pero pesa demasiado y…

Sploch!-la cara de Yellow quedo completamente morada.

(Saliendo del bosque)

Yellow seguía limpiándose algunas lágrimas y los restos de baya que le quedaron en el cabello pero el aroma persistía y era bastante fuerte, chuchu solo se reía un poco.

¡No es gracioso!, ¿ahora como podre ver a red?-dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a jugar con su cabello cosa que hacia cuando pensaba en su amor platónico.

n-no puedo verlo así, s-supongo que deberé verlo mañana, ¿cierto chuchu?-dijo Yellow mirando a su pikachu esperando que asintiera pero.

Pi pika pi-la reprocho la pokemon

N-no soy cobarde es solo que no quiero que me vea así-dijo mientras jugaba más y más con su cabello y se sonrojaba, entonces distraídamente choco con algo, algo grande, fuerte y con cuernos.

¿Uh?-dijo Yellow saliendo de su trance, y se encontró cara a cara con…

Un tauros-dijo mientras el tauros se le acercaba, olisqueándola.

Un tauros- repitió y el tauros se acercó más.

¡Un tauros!-dijo Yellow y salió corriendo, el tauros la salió persiguiendo, guiado por nada más que el aroma de su comida favorita.

AAAAAAAAHHHH-gritaba mientras el tauros se le acercaba cada vez más, hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida y quedo acorralada por los cuernos del tauros, el cual se lanzó al ataque de nuevo cuando...

Steel detenlo -dijo una voz masculina, y el sonido metálico de un agron se combinó con el de un golpe que detuvo al tauros, el cual quedo con los ojos en espiral en el pasto, el gran pokemon férreo solo se quedó con el brazo extendido y la mirada baja, el sol lo hacía ver muy brillante.

¿Te dolió verdad?-agron asintió mientras una lagrimita caía por sus ojos.

Te dije que debíamos curarte en la ciudad anterior, pero el gran y poderoso agron se negaba ¿no?-dijo el, era alto, delgado y con la piel bronceada, cabello negro, ojos rojos, traía puesto un pantalón negro, con una polera roja y un buzo negro.

¿Estás bien?-dijo entonces el chico a Yellow.

S-si, estoy bien-dijo aun sorprendida Yellow, el chico solo sonrió.

Bueno, yo debo ir a un centro pokemon, nos vemos-dijo alejándose.

E-eh oye, n-no hay centros pokemon en pueblo paleta-el joven se detuvo.

P-pero yo soy criadora y puedo curar a tu agron, e-es lo menos que puedo hacer-dijo Yellow mirando hacia abajo.

G-gracias, entonces, te sigo-dijo el chico algo rojo, guardo a agron en su pokeball y siguió a Yellow hasta su casa.

(En casa de Yellow)

B-bueno, aquí estamos-dijo Yellow abriendo la puerta, entonces…

¡Whaa! L-lamento mucho el desorden-dijo Yellow completamente sonrojada al ver su casa, el chico también se sorprendió, pero por la exageración de Yellow, solo habían tres platos sin lavar, unos pokecubos en el sillón y un… un…

¡Noo!-dijo Yellow ocultando unas piezas de ropa rosadas con pokeball que al parecer era su pijama, el chico no sabía si reír, sonrojar o sentirse culpable.

Emm, ¿s-saco a agron?-dijo el chico sacando su pokeball, Yellow solo asintió mientras sonrojaba.

Ok-dijo y saco a agron, el cual se sentó, dado su tamaño tenía unas leves dificultades, Yellow se le acercó y le reviso la mano, se veía seria, el chico solo miraba a Yellow algo sonrojado, hasta que…

No te preocupes es solo una hinchazón, con un venda remojada en una poción se le pasara.-dijo Yellow mirando a el chico el cual aparto la mirada rápidamente, sonrojando más.

G-gracias-dijo el chico y volvió a guardar a su agron, un incómodo silencio surgió.

"¿Qué hago ahora debería pedirle que se vaya? ¿Eso sería descortés verdad? ¿Debería servirle algo o preguntarle si quiere algo?"-pensaba Yellow y comenzaba a jugar de nuevo con su cabello.

"¿debería irme, o debería poner un tema de conversación?"-ambos estaban callados hasta que, se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse y entro una chica de cabello café, era blue.

Yellow Yellow mira, encontré unos aretes preciosos y unos postres que pensé que podríamos… ¿compartir?... ¿Quién es el?-dijo blue mirando al chico.

O él es… es…-Yellow se sonrojo, ni siquiera le había preguntado por su nombre, pero blue tomo ese sonrojo como…

Ohhh ya veo ¿es tu novio verdad?-dijo mirándola de manera picara, eso hizo sonrojar a ambos chicos, Yellow quería dar argumentos en contra pero la voz no le salía por la vergüenza y solo podía mirar a blue completamente roja, pero lo que ella entendió con esa mirada fue…

Oh, nunca lo había visto, así que debe ser nuevo…. ¿dejaras que se quede en tu casa? vaya Yellow ¿no te tomas las cosas con calma eh?… bueno, entonces los dejo solitos y con los postres, adiós-dijo y se fue, dejando un silencio mucho más incómodo que antes.

Emmm-dijo Yellow, el chico solo miro en dirección a ella.

s-si quieres puedes quedarte-dijo Yellow desviando la mirada hacia la pared, el chico quedo impresionado.

Bueno, emmm, yo… emmm-balbuceaba.

Bueno, ¿no tienes donde quedarte verdad? Y m-me salvaste de un tauros así que, c-creo que es lo justo… ¿no?

a-acepto, g-gracias, p-por cierto mi nombre es Marcos-dijo el chico

y-yo me llamo Yellow-dijo la chica, ambos estaban muy sonrojados, entonces se escuchó una alarma.

(Tititititi) a la cama, a la cama, ¡las niñas buenas se van a dormir temprano!-era la voz de Yellow en una alarma, Yellow ya no soportaba más la vergüenza estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando.

Es tierno-dijo el chico.

¿Qué?-dijo Yellow sorprendida, el chico solo sonrió y la miro.

Es tierno-Yellow se sonrojo, pero fue un sonrojo diferente.

B-bueno yo me debo ir a dormir, y puedes alistarte y…y nos vemos mañana, adiós-dijo Yellow y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, el chico solo se sonrojo y se quedó pensando.

(En la habitación de Yellow)

"¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido? ¿Es por la vergüenza verdad? Si, debe ser eso, esta sensación, debe ser… vergüenza ¿verdad?"-pensaba la chica con su mano en el pecho.

(Con el chico)

Vaya, este fue un día raro, vine desde Hoen buscando algo de paz, bueno… ¡! Oh casi lo olvido-dijo y saco una pokeball, de ella salió un umbreon que parecía enojado.

l-lo siento amigo sé que dije que te sacaría en cuanto volviéramos pero se me olvido con todo lo que paso-dijo disculpándose algo asustado, el pokemon siniestro aún se veía muy enojado, pero cuando vio los pokecubos que habían tirados.

Umbre-um-dijo y comenzó a comerlos.

Oye, eso no es tuyo-lo reprocho el entrenador, el umbreon le saco la lengua.

Supongo que le comprare otros, lamento haber olvidado sacarte umbreon-dijo el entrenador aun sentado, el umbreon solo se acurruco en el brazo del entrenador, y este acaricio su cabeza.

Bueno umbreon, luces fuera-dijo el entrenador y umbreon hizo brillar sus ojos, una densa obscuridad apareció envolviendo la sala y el entrenador se quedó dormido.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Como todo ser humano o pokemon, en las mañanas todos salen de sus camas con la almohada pegada a la cabeza y chocan con las paredes, como zombis sedientos de sueño, Yellow… no era la excepción.

Muuuhn-iba caminando con su pijama rosa mientras se frotaba los ojos, bajo las escaleras con cuidado, pero.

¿Por qué esta todo tan obscuro? ¿Es de noche?-dice mirando perezosamente a su alrededor, pero al ver por una ventana ve el sol en la parte de afuera, aun así, la luz no entra.

Supongo que no importa debe ser el sueño, anoche no dormi muy bien-dijo recordando sueños en los que estaba en un campo de flores, o en el bosque, sueños que solía tener con red, pero esta vez…

¿Y donde esta?-se pregunta, entonces tropieza con algo, y cae encima de algo cálido, entonces la obscuridad desaparece, y Yellow ve que.

Marcos!-dice al ver que cayó encima del entrenador, por acto de reflejo, marcos rodeo a Yellow con un brazo izquierdo, sus caras estaban muy cerca, sus manos derechas se juntaban entrelazando sus dedos por puro azar, ambos estaban más rojos que un magmar.

Y-Yellow-ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero no uno incomodo, un silencio expectante y lleno de calor, sus caras se acercaban lentamente cuando…

…-sus labios se juntaron, y luego se separaron.

Yellow dijo una voz a espaldas de ambos chicos, no era solo una voz, eran tres.

El azabache, el pelirrojo y el chico de ojos dorados quedaron con una fisura en el corazón ese día, fisura que tal vez algún día se repararía.

Fin del primer cap.

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias por leer este extraño shipping y ahora donde nos quedamos…

Y-Yellow…-dijeron las tres voces, no tenían emoción alguna, el chico de cabello rojo, un entrenador de dragones que se enamoró de ella después de que fue vencido por la misma.

n-no, no es…-el chico de cabello negro, él estaba enamorado desde que supo que era una chica, pero no sabía expresar sus sentimientos e intentaba encontrar el momento correcto.

No es cierto-el chico de ojos dorados, que se enamoró de ella en cuanto la vio al bajar de monte plateado, los tres estaban parados en el umbral de la puerta.

C-chicos…-dijo Yellow con culpa, ella estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de lance y Gold.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijeron los tres.

Yooo… yo-decía Yellow al borde de las lágrimas- (idea) ¡yo le estaba dando respiración boca a boca!, ¿verdad?-dijo mirando a Marcos.

No hay manera de que se traguen eso (golpe) si es verdad, gracias Yellow jejeje-dijo Marcos sonriendo de manera nerviosa, los chicos se mantuvieron inexpresivos.

Yellow-dijo Gold con la mirada ensombrecida, Yellow se preparaba para sus gritos de pena…

¡Qué buena persona es Yellow!-dijo Gold con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No esperaba menos de mi futura esposa-dijo lance confiado como siempre, asintiendo repetidamente con los brazos cruzados.

Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Yellow-dijo Red sonriendo.

Gracias Yellow-dijo Marcos, los chicos lo miraron con algo de odio, después de todo, tubo el contacto de los labios de Yellow antes que ellos.

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Lance de manera hostil.

Me llamo marcos, soy entrenador pokemon-dijo, Yellow y marcos se levantaron y Marcos los saludo.

Y ¿a qué vienes a Kanto Marcos?-pregunto Gold.

La verdad es que vine a descansar de mi viaje-sonrió el chico y se sentó en un sofá cercano.

¿Viaje?-pregunto red.

Sí, soy un campeón ambulante-todos se impresionaron con ese comentario.

¿c-campeón ambulante?-dijo Yellow

Así es, voy de lugar en lugar luchando contra diferentes entrenadores de todos lados, y en un tiempo me gane el sobrenombre de "el campeón ambulante"-dijo sacando de su mochila unas medallas que nadie jamás había visto, eran muy brillantes y doradas, tenían forma de diferentes pokemon.

Genial-dijo Yellow sonriendo con admiración, eso encendió el orgullo de los tres otros entrenadores.

Bueno, yo soy el campeón de la elite Yellow-dijo lance cruzando los brazos sonriendo con altanería.

Yo el campeón de Kanto-dijo red dándose vuelta la gorra mientras sonreía.

Y yo vencí a Red-dijo Gold sonriendo con los brazos en la cintura, y eso hizo deprimirse un poco a red.

Si, lo sé-dijo Yellow sonriéndoles, eso les desinflo el ego y quedaron deprimidos en un rincón, diciendo cosas como: "no es justo" o:"él tiene ventaja" incluso algunos: "lo destruiré"

Por cierto Yellow-dijo marcos buscando en su mochila, la chica mira curiosa a marcos el cual saca un papel de su mochila.

Tengo esto para ti (le entrega un papel) es un viaje en crucero, de camino aquí vencí a un niño rico que no tenía dinero para pagar y me dio estas dos entradas dijo que tenía más, no conozco a nadie y tu salvaste mi vida y… quería saber (sonrojado) si tu q-quisieras ir con migo ¿tal vez?-dijo algo inseguro y rascándose la nuca, Yellow se sorprendió y se sonrojo.

B-bueno, m-me gustan los viajes en crucero y… ya estaba enterada de ese viaje y, me g-gustaría ir con tigo-dijo sonrojada mirando hacia abajo totalmente sonrojada, la cara de marcos se ilumino.

Genial, em, el crucero pasa a las 9:30 ¿a qué hora te vengo a buscar?-dijo marcos sonriendo (aún muy sonrojado).

a-a las nueve si no es mucha molestia-dijo Yellow roja.

p-por supuesto que no, a esa hora estaré aquí-dijo Marcos decidido, los tres chicos que miraban esta escena estaban ardiendo en celos, arrugando las entradas para el crucero que habían comprado para Yellow.

O-ok, Yellow-chan nos vemos luego, yo debo irme debo… planear un ataque-dijo Gold de repente .

Yo devo prepararme-dijo red pensando en como destruir a Marcos.

Devo descubrir como hacer que una muerte paresca un accidente-dijo lance inexpresivo saliendo de la casa dejando a Marcos y Yellow solos.

(nota de autor: si no quieren que marcos este con Yellow ¿Por qué lo dejan solo con ella?)

M-marcos-decía Yellow, se sentía culpable por haber negado el beso que le dio a Marcos.

Nos vemos Yellow-dijo Marcos levantándose, y se dirigió a la puerta, Yellow lo seguía con la mirada triste, entonces marcos se dio vuelta.

Te veo a las nueve-dijo sonriendo cálidamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo, luego cerró la puerta.

Yellow solo dio un suspiro, que la hizo flotar tres metros sobre la tierra, sentía una calidez en el corazón acompañada de esa ola de ansiedad y nervios que caracterizan el amor por encima de otras emociones.

"un momento… ¿amor? ¿Eso es lo que siento?"-la joven solo se puso ambas manos en la sonrojada cara, tenía muchas ideas pero decidió despejarse y relajarse, relajarse, organizar todas esas emociones… solo relajarse…

Zzzzzz…-Yellow dormía calmadamente.

TITITITITI ¡atención atención ya son las 8, hora de la merienda!-Yellow despertó sobresaltada.

¡Las ocho!-dijo y la carrera comenzó, subió al segundo piso a toda velocidad con chuchu y luego entro a su habitación, dejo a chuchu encima de la cama.

Chuchu tienes mejor gusto que yo, lo cual es raro, por favor escógeme algo lindo para salir-dijo y corrió a ducharse, dejando a la pokemon para elegir, pero volvió a la habitación.

Algo no muy revelador ¿bien?-dijo algo sonrojada y volvió a partir, pero…

Pensándolo bien algo más o menos sensual-dijo y part... volvio

¿O no?-dijo asomándose por el umbral de la puerta sonrojada.

CHU-le regaño la pokemon eléctrica sacando chispas de sus mejillas y Yellow corrió de nuevo a la ducha asustada.

(Baño 18 minutos)

Ahora… ¡oh si claro!-dijo envuelta en una toalla.

(Lavarse los dientes muy, muy meticulosamente 8 minutos)

Ahora…

(Peinado, 3 minutos)

Muy simple.

(5 minutos)

Muy complicado.

(9 minutos)

¡Este es el que tenía cuando comencé! Mejor algo simple.

(Peinado 12 minutos)

Perfecto, ahora-dijo mientras caminaba a su habitación, su peinado final consistió en el cabello suelto, el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, con dos trenzas delgadas por delante de sus hombros.

(Otros procesos 20 minutos)

Chuchu ¿Qué elegís… Wow-dijo Yellow viendo, era un vestido celeste claro de fiesta, con el cuello en "V" sin mangas con una banda de celeste un poco más fuerte en la cintura, más ajustado en las piernas, largo y mostraba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla derecha, unos guantes largos blancos, y unos zapatos de vestir claros, junto con unos aretes de perlas.

Chuchu, te dije que no algo muy… es muy lindo-dijo y se puso el vestido.

(Vestido 10 minutos, todo sumado, 1 hora)

Listo, ¿crees que le guste?-dijo Yellow viéndose en el espejo y se sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrada a vestir ropa tan femenina, se sentía rara sin su sombrero y además era la primera vez que se preparaba para salir con un chico, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar por que…

TocTocToc-sonó la puerta, pero la que fue a abrir fue…

¡Chuchu ¿Dónde vas?! Vuelve-luego solo se escuchó el sonido de la puerta y la voz de marcos

Buenas chuchu ¿esta lista?-dijo Marcos en el piso de abajo, el corazón de Yellow latía a cien, suspiro un par de veces para calmarse y bajo lentamente las escaleras.

¿c-como me veo?-dijo muy sonrojada, luego levanto la mirada para ver a marcos, el cual tenía la boca abierta y estaba sonrojado.

t-te ves hermosa-dijo Marcos, eso hizo sonrojar a Yellow, ambos estaban paralizados, marcos tenía un traje elegante negro completo con corbata roja.

¿En serio lo crees?-dijo Yellow muy sonrojada, Marcos cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó a Yellow, tomándola dela cintura y la beso.

(Nota de autor: ese marco es un loquillo)

Si, en serio lo creo-Yellow quedo paralizada con los ojos como platos y totalmente sonrojada, lentamente una sonrisa un poco torcida se dibujó en su rostro, y luego miro al suelo, no sabía que sentir, solo podía decir…

Mar… chi-se alcanzó a distinguir de sus palabras.

¿Qué?-dijo marcos acercándose.

Marcos ecchi-dijo Yellow sonrojada.

¿Ehhh?-dijo marcos quedando en shock.

Marcos ecchi, mejor vámonos o temeré por mi integridad-dijo Yellow, saliendo de la casa, dejando a marcos aun en shock, pero luego se volteo a verlo.

Después de declarar tu amor te dejare besarme otra vez jeje-dijo sonriendo tiernamente sonrojada mientras la luna la iluminaba, marcos se sorprendió con ese comentario, Yellow confiaba en que marcos creyera que fue una broma pero…

Te amo Yellow-dijo Marcos serio.

¿q-que?-dijo Yellow completamente en shock, marcos se acercó a ella con la mirada ensombrecida y la beso otra vez, esta vez fue un beso más largo, esta vez Yellow lo correspondió, todas las piezas encajaban en su lugar los engranajes de su corazón giraron en una sola dirección, Marcos, era amor, ese sentimiento de calidez que tanto la confundió, fue amor y siempre lo fue, y lo supo desde que lo vio, pero los sentimientos de los otros chicos hacia ella la nublaban, pero ahora todo era claro para ella.

M-marcos-dijo Yellow sonrojada, abrazándolo, luego solo sonrió.

Yo también te amo-dijo Yellow sonriendo y puso su cabeza en el pecho de marcos mientras este la abrazaba.

¿Te sigo pareciendo un ecchi?-dijo marcos divertido.

Si-dijo Yellow viéndolo a los ojos, marcos solo puso cara desilusionada.

Pero eres mi ecchi-dijo y le dio un beso, beso que sellaría su amor, tomados de la mano se dirigieron al crucero, deberían enfrentar un montón de obstáculos, pero estaban seguros de que los superarían juntos

Fin…?

Bueno aquí termina parcialmente este fic, dejen reviews si quieren un capítulo especial donde muestre lo que paso después en el crucero, nos leemos luego, Zable-Z


End file.
